Feisty
by Vitani Black X
Summary: Nora Rosen isn't pleased when she meets Peter Pan, in fact it does not go well. NOw she has to be switzerland between the boy she's fallen for and the boy who's fallen for her
1. Chapter 1  James Hook

Feisty

Chapter One

Nora Rosen leant back in her chair watching her older brother, David, concentrating hard on the chess board in front of them. Nora adjusted her red trilby, wearing it hanging over her right eye. David made his movement.

Nora surveyed the chess board, leaning forward. Hesitating, as if undecided, she made her move slowly.

"Check mate," Nora said, smiling, "Pay up." David had to do a double take before handing over the twenty pound note reluctantly. Nora winked before standing up and walking away. "Night David," she called over her shoulder.

"Night Nora," David replied through gritted teeth. Nora laughed softly. Climbing the stairs Nora veered right into her room. She picked up her purple I-pod that was lying on her bed and turned out the light. Having no intention of going to bed at nine 'o' clock, Nora randomly picked a book from the shelf.

Nora didn't look at the title until she had settled on the windowsill, book light in hand. It was Peter Pan.

"I thought I asked Dad to chuck this," Nora whispered to herself, "Well it couldn't hurt to read it again." Nora opened the cover. Inside curly writing read: _Dear Nora, Happy Birthday, Love you forever, MUM_. A tear trickled down Nora's face.

Meanwhile James Hook Junior stood on the deck of his ship, listening to the rush of Neverlands' Ocean. He sighed softly. Times like these reminded him fondly of his father.

Waves lapped against the side of the boat, spraying his face sometimes. His periwinkle blue eyes looked up into the inky black sky. He wanted to visit Earth. It was a strange sensation. Like an urge that need to be satisfied.

"Drusilla," he called. There was a flash of violet light and the fairy appeared before him.

"What?" she tinkled angrily, "It's almost two in the morning?"

"I need pixie dust, so I can fly," James replied simply. Drusilla smoothed down her skirt and got to work.

"All you need is a happy thought now," Drusilla said before vanishing in a puff of lemon yellow smoke. James sighed again. There were no happy thoughts in his head. Except.

An evil thought of the flying menace being silenced filled his head and James rose a few feet above the ground. He laughed and zoomed into the sky.

Nora was almost asleep, her eyelids drooping. Her vision blurred, the book clutched in her hand. She saw the outline of a figure peering at her behind the glass. Her sleepy mind thought she saw Peter Pan. Nora opened the window but in her drowsy state she fell through and her world tumbled into darkness.

James had been flying for a while and had seen no-one. He had looked in many windows but not a single soul. Then as if lady luck had favoured him he saw a girl, sitting on her window sill. He flew up to the window. She was extremely pretty. Red hair, pale skin and a thin figure. She was almost a sleep, clutching a book to her hand. The title was Peter Pan. James hissed like an angry cat.

She looked up, staring at him through half-open eyes. She opened the window but since she was so tired she fell. James flew down and caught her. Her hat was on the floor, a red trilby. James picked it up and placed it gently on her head.

She was now asleep, her head pressed into his chest. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat James carried this mysterious girl off to Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2 Peter Pan

Chapter Two

Nora woke. She was in bed but it definitely wasn't her bed. It had softer sheets. She turned her head and saw her Trilby, hanging up. Climbing out of the massive bed, Nora felt the soft carpet underneath. Grabbing her hat, Nora opened the door.

No-one about. Nora creeped down the corridor until she found stairs. Climbing these she came out onto a deck. Bright sunlight blinded her and she staggered. Nora fell. Fear gripped her but then strong arms were round her, holding her.

Nora looked up into the attractive face of James Hook. She blushed. James grinned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice like soft velvet. Nora nodded. James set her on her feet.

"Thanks I'm Nora," she said brightly. _Idiot _Nora scolded herself. James bent down and kissed her hand.

"Delighted. My name is James." Nora blushed deeper. "Welcome to the Jolly Rodger. I am Captain as you've probably guessed. Welcome to Neverland." Nora's mouth dropped open which she deduced wasn't very attractive so she shut it. "Tour of the island?" James asked. Nora nodded, grinning.

Peter blew a note on his new pan pipes. _Damn _he thought _still not right_. He heard a rustling in the bushes below him. He peered down to see James Hook and a pretty young girl walking together. She had hair that was brighter than the flowers that the fairies sometimes hid in. Her skin was paler than ice and she was hanging on James's every word. _Stupid git_ Peter thought.

"Hook," he called out, "Come catch me if you can." James drew his sword.

"Stay here," he instructed the girl and ran off into the woods. The girl flopped down on a tree stump.

"All men are the same," Peter heard her mutter, "always thinking women are vulnerable." Peter grinned and flew down. He jumped onto her and pinned her down. The girl stared up at him.

"Have you seen a pretty girl around here?" Peter asked, smirking smugly. The girl hissed and kicked him off; she punched him in the stomach causing him to keel over. "Who are you?" Peter gasped, half excited that she was a good fighter, half annoyed that he'd been beaten by a girl.

"The name's Nora Rosen," she hissed, "Don't forget it." And with that Nora picked up her hat, which had been lying on the floor and stalked off muttering about complete lunatics.

**A.N I know I know I never update my stories. So sue me. Actually don't. I apologize. **


End file.
